carmageddonfandomcom-20200223-history
Carmageddon (Funsize)
|genre = Vehicular combat |modes = Single player |players = 1 player |ratings = 12+ |platforms = iOS, Android OS |media = Digital download |requirements = iOS: iOS 5.1 (iPhone 3GS or later / iPod touch 3rd generation or later / iPad) Android: 2.3.4 |input = Touch screen |image2 = |caption2 = }} Carmageddon (also known as Carmageddon Funsize) is a touch-screen-based re-release of the original 1997 PC game. It was produced by Stainless Games, and first released for iOS devices on October 17, 2012 and for Android devices in May 3, 2013. A demo is available by the name Carma Free. Features While the gameplay remains the same, the main innovations are the modern additions to the game. There are multiple touch screen control options (digital touch-screen/analogue touch-screen/tilt), achievements, and the ability to upload replays to YouTube and Facebook (iOS only). Sadly, multiplayer has been removed, and there is an in-app purchase available: Thankfully, the purchase is just to unlock cars and tracks, which can still be done by playing through the game. Other changes include revamped textures and improved menus. Funsize is mostly uncensored, using the original "blood" pedestrians and opening sequence; the only concession is that OK Stimpson is called Juicy Jones, as in the updated US release. Characters The app has 30 drivable cars - 28 opponents, plus Max Damage and Die Anna, same as the original game. The official site states there is a "secret car"Official Site, and only shows 29 racers on their choose car screenshot. What is the missing car, you might ask? The Suppressor, of course! Controls There are 3 ways to drive. The digital mode assumes the acceleration and steering as being digital input, i.e. buttons that only have a "pressed" and "not pressed" state. The analog mode makes it so the player can drag sliders on the screen to control the amount of steering and acceleration. Finally, the tilt mode makes the player tilt the device left & right (leaning it like a remote), forwards & backwards to control the vehicle. When not in tilt mode, the controls for the acceleration/steering are displayed on-screen. The other control that's displayed on the screen is the handbrake. The player can customize the position of the on-screen controls on the pause menu. All other controls rely on the device's touch-screen interface, and are consisted of swipes or taps. *Repair: Press on the Car damage status section just like you would on the keyboard key in the original. Tap it once to perform a quick repair on the most damaged components, hold it to keep repairing, and double tap to repair everything automatically. *Recover: Tap on the car with two fingers. *Pause: Tap the timer. *Map: Swipe the screen from left to right. *Action Replay: Swipe the screen from right to left. *Internal cam: To switch to the bonnet-cam, expand the middle of the screen with two fingers. To switch to chase-cam, pinch the middle of the screen with two fingers. The camera can also be changed in the pause menu. *Toggle Prat cam: Tap on the Prat cam itself. Tap on the place it used to be to re-enable it. *Skipping the countdown: Tap on the accelerator twice. *Turning upright when flipped on the side: Done automatically instead of needing to wheelspin. Changes indicator under the Countslash]] The following was changed between the original game and this re-release: *The lightning engine and the vehicle textures have been improved. *There are a series of achievements the players can unlock for this game, something not present in any form in the original. *All pedestrians that were out-of-reach have been removed, making all levels possible to complete by ped killing. In addition, all levels have one Peds Shown on Map powerup, and the Pedestrian Respawn powerup has been removed from the game.A comment by Nobby stating all peds can now be killed *If opponents are pushed off the edge of a map, they won't be wasted, they will now recover instead (inherited from Carmageddon II). *Opponents and Cops will be affected by most powerups if they run into them. **Global powerups like Pedestrians Shown on Map or (ironically) Frozen Opponents will trigger as normal, giving the player a message and an icon with a countdown (if applicable) on their HUD. **Local powerups such as Bodywork Trashed will be applied to the specific vehicle without notifying the player. **Bonus powerups like Time Bonus and Credits will not be applied. *The railway track present in some tunnels on the Devil's Canyon Mines Complex has almost been completely removed. **Problems still exist, such as the invisible track end on the way down into the corridor. *A greater number of vehicles are stealworthy: 22 vehicles total can be obtained prior to completing the game, while 8 are only unlocked after beating the game. **Stealing a vehicle is no longer random; wasting a stealworthy vehicle you do not own will always add it to your garage. **Rank requirements for stealworthy vehicles are now evenly distributed, e.g. Road Bratt is available at rank 95, Annihilator at 90, etc. No stealworthy vehicles share a rank requirement. **Vehicles you are capable of stealing (i.e. you have the required rank) will have the text "STEALWORTHY" placed under them in the Grid Position menu. **The only vehicle which is stealworthy in the original version but not Funsize is the Caddy Fat Cat. **The colour variants of the Red Eagle and the Yellow Hawk were removed, as there is no multiplayer gametype in this release. *The handling and general driving feel of all vehicles has been improved, and all vehicles now have the correct car damage diagram. **The Annihilator now handles like it has Hot Rod built-in. **The Fraud Broko no longer acts like Jelly Suspension is built-in. *There is no horn. *The rear-view mirror has been removed from the HUD; you can no longer see behind you unless reversing. *The timer doesn't speed up. *The cockpit view no longer shows the cars interior (it's now a bonnet cam). *You no longer get dares in the Grid Position menu, and it's now possible to start in any of the six positions. *The in-game timer will display up to 99 minutes and 59 seconds of time, compared to the old display limit of 19 minutes and 59 seconds. As with the original game, there appears to be no upper limit on how much actual time you can add to your time limit. Action Replay The Action Replay screen was greatly revamped in this re-release: Not only are the replay controls better, but there are also more options. On the top of the screen, there's the classic "R" icon. Tapping it will hide the HUD, and while it's hidden, tapping anywhere on the screen will bring it back. There is also a seeking bar on the top; if the player drags their finger on it, they can navigate through the replay. On the left there's a vertical slider which can be used to fine-tune the playback/rewind speed. On the bottom there are the usual playback buttons that allow the player to rewind, play in reverse, move one frame back, pause, move one frame forward, play, and fast forward, respectively. On the right there are 4 buttons. They toggle the help overlay, leave the Action Replay mode, give recording options, and toggle the camera (between action-cam, chase-cam, bonnet-cam and panning-cam). When the recording options button is tapped, 3 more buttons appear, which allow the player to set the clip's in- and out-points, and to save the clip. Once the save button is tapped, a preview of the clip will play; if the player cancels at this point they'll be taken back to the Action Replay screen. After the clip has ended, the player may choose to save it, and if they do, a green bar on the bottom will indicate the saving progress, while the video is played back at the pace at which it's saved (which happens at a speed slower than normal, obviously). After that, the clip will be placed on the Video Manager, in which no more than 18 videos can exist per device. The Video Manager is present on the main menu as a clapper-board icon, and in there, players are able to view, delete or upload videos on YouTube (after they've linked their account). This feature is excluded from the Android release, in order to support as many devices as possible. Development During the Carmageddon: Reincarnation Kickstarter campaign, a port of Carmageddon to mobile devices was revealed to be in the works,CarMOBgeddon! It's Carma1 on your MOBILE THINGS!! to be released for iOS (iPhone, iPad & iPod Touch) and Android in Summer 2012. A development update for the Android release of the game was issued in February 2013, followed by a release announcement in May 2013. Funsize is based on the last build of Carmageddon TV (which had the most recent version of the physics engine), and greatly upgraded from that. In DATA_IOS/DATA/SETUP/BUILDNUMBER.TXT, one can find the following strings: #define VERSION_DATE "Thu Dec 16 12:27:43 2004" //changed on every disc build 'Gizmondo', 'Gizmondo Games', 'Gizmondo Studios' and the 'Gizmondo' logos and devices are trade marks of Gizmondo Europe Limited. © 2005 Gizmondo Europe Limited. All rights reserved. © 2005 SCi Games. All rights reserved. FOR NON COMMERCIAL PERSONAL USE ONLY. Unauthorised copying, publishing, distribution, communication to the public, transmission, sublicensing, rental, leasing, lending, modification, translation, performance, resale, creation of derivative works and decompiling are prohibited. Published and Distributed by Gizmondo Games. Release Carmageddon was released to Apple's App Store on October 17, 2012Release announcement on Facebook. To thank Kickstarter backers, the app was free for the first 24 hours of its release, and on sale for $1.99/£1.49 for a limited time afterwards (the regular price being $3.99/£2.49). In addition, the app was playable at Eurogamer Expo 2012, and there was a Facebook competition to allow one fan to download the app 2 days early - It was won by a user called Mjulstein.Facebook contest result On 3 May 2013, a newsletter and trailer announced that Carmageddon Funsize would be released for Android devices on May 10th 2013, via the Google Play store. Again to thank the community, a "promo version" (the full game in all but name) was available to download for free for 24 hours, being replaced by the full game costing £1.49 after that. The iOS release will also be free for those 24 hoursTotal Eclipse Of The Moo...Lah! - Carmageddon.com. The Android version of the game was included in Humble Mobile Bundle 2, which started 25 September 2013 and ran for 2 weeks. Bundle buyers would unlock it along with Ravensword: Shadowlands if they paid above the current average cost of donations. Version history Carmageddon Funsize is the first game in the franchise that can be patched automatically by Stainless. See also * Carmageddon - The PC game the port is based on * PratCam - The iOS app released based on the Prat cam External links * Official Site * iOS app in the App store * iOS demo in the App Store * Android app on Google Play * Android demo on Google Play * HD gameplay & menus footage on YouTube Gallery File:icarma-controlshelp.jpg|iOS version, showing default controls & help File:icarma-analogue.jpg|iOS version (preview) with analogue controls File:CiOS_Choose_Car.jpg|The revised 'choose car' screen (iOS) File:Droid_choose_car_screen.png|The revised 'choose car' screen (Android) File:Droid_Val_Hella_and_Cops.png|Android version, showing the controls and a new stealworthy vehicle (Val Hella's Cleaver) References